1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector and, more particularly, to the disposition of an elastically deformable gasket within the connector body to provide a moisture seal when a cable is inserted into the connector.
2. Prior Art
There are many compression style coaxial cable connectors available for use outdoors which claim to be waterproof but, in fact, require that a number of factors to be perfect in order to realize this claim. Metal-to-metal tight seals require precision manufacturing to provide exact dimensions for fitting and sealing. When used in an outdoor application, the dimensions of adjacent parts of such precision connectors will change due to temperature fluctuations which can result in the failure of a moisture-proof seal. In addition, craft sensitivity factors such a proper insertion of the cable into the connector and proper adjustment of the compression tool to affect full compression are just some variables that can practically degrade performance.
In recent years, poor moisture ingress rejection has become a critical factor in the satellite market where DC current is passing through the coaxial connector along with RF signals. Low levels of moisture ingress into the connector may cause electrolytic corrosion with the DC present and result in unwanted electrical harmonic signals being generated. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a coaxial cable connector for outdoor use which will impede the ingress of moisture into the connector under all climatic conditions to which the connector is exposed.